Vehicle production companies strive to improve the safety of vehicle occupants. Various systems have been developed to improve vehicle safety. As an example, brake pre-fill has been used in conjunction with collision avoidance and collision mitigation systems to decrease response time associated with emergency braking when a collision situation arises. As another example, electronic stability control has been provided to maintain vehicle control by correcting vehicle understeer, vehicle oversteer, or other vehicle instability conditions.